jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Osato
| occupation = *Industrialist *Founder and CEO of the Osato Chemicals and Engineering *SPECTRE operative | affiliation = SPECTRE | status = Deceased; shot by Blofeld | role = Henchman | portrayed = Teru Shimada | first_appearance = You Only Live Twice (film) | last_appearance = You Only Live Twice (film) }} Mr. Osato was the fictional head of Osato Chemicals and Engineering and an associate of SPECTRE. The character appeared as the central antagonist in the 1967 James Bond film ''You Only Live Twice'' and was portrayed by Teru Shimada. Biography When James Bond follows an assassin of his Japanese contact Dikko Henderson, he goes to Osato's company and finds a safe that tells him a few things, namely a large order for "lox". Though mistaken for fish, Tiger Tanaka deduces that "lox" is shorthand for "liquid oxygen", a component used in rocket fuel, and as such Osato must be supplying Blofeld with fuel. Posing as Mr. Fisher from the British company Empire Chemicals, Bond pretends to be interested in a contract with Osato Chemicals. He is warmly greeted by Mr. Osato and Helga Brandt, his glamorous henchwoman and SPECTRE No.11. However, Osato knows the truth and then orders his men to kill Bond, who escapes thanks to Aki. Osato then captures Bond, and leaves him with Helga, for her to kill. But the beautiful young woman allows herself to have sex with 007, and Bond manages to survive again. Ernst Stavro Blofeld then summons Osato and Brandt to his quarters for an urgent report, and reprimands them for failing to kill Bond. Blofeld gives Osato and Brandt the strictest order to kill Bond; however, Osato, without any leniency for his henchwoman, puts the whole blame on Helga for her to be punished alone. Blofeld decides to execute Helga Brandt for her failure in an horrible way by plunging her in a pool full of piranhas where she dies eaten alive, screaming for Osato’s help before being ripped to the bones. Osato is then ordered to kill Bond if he doesn’t want to get the same awful fate. Osato then attempts to kill Bond by using a fake ninja who has a knife but Bond outsmarts him. The other way is by dropping poison into his mouth while he is asleep, which because he turned over, killed Aki instead. Both these attempts were carried out by his henchmen, and Osato is at the end scene. Bond is captured by Osato and Blofeld, after his attempt to infiltrate the SPECTRE Volcano. Blofeld takes his gun and points it at Bond, saying "This is the price of failure, Mr. Bond," but then he turns the gun and shoots Osato instead. Henchmen Helga Brandt - Profile.png|Helga Brandt|link=Helga Brandt Driver.png|The Driver|link=The Driver Bedroom.png|Bedroom assassin|link=Bedroom assassin Ninja school assassin.jpg|Ninja school assassin|link=Ninja school assassin Knife assassin.jpg|Knife assassin|link=Knife assassin Gallery BlofeldKillsOsato.jpg|Blofeld shoots Osato. References fr:M. Osato Category:James Bond characters Category:Male characters Category:Film characters Category:You Only Live Twice characters Category:Villains Osato Category:SPECTRE Agents Category:Pawns Category:Agents Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Megalomaniacs